The Apprentice
by SkywalkingOnTatooine
Summary: Zephyr Cathelas was a girl from Tatooine, and she was granted by a mission by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was in exile, watching over galaxy's last hope - Luke Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

Obi-Wan put on his visors, packed his bag on his back, put his cloak on his head and started walking. Just as he was doing the same thing the last 30 weeks. He has been counting every weeks since ─since that _thing_ happened. Since his apprentice has fallen to the Dark Side. He remembered that day, that damn day... Watching the holo records of Anakin ─Darth Vader killing younglings. He refused to believe the one who killed them was Anakin. Anakin couldn't do such thing. Anakin wouldn't let him down like this. It was someone else, someone who has changed from all his veins, and will never change back again.

The wind was coming from west, and his body was resisting not to go along with the wind, it was a rough one. Suddenly, his attention was taken by a little figure. There was something at the door's slip. He looked up to see which door was it. It appeared it was one of the newly opened cantinas'. He bent down to see what was it. He pushed some layers of cotton and saw a pretty face. It was a baby, a girl. He grinned and put his finger on her nose, she smiled back. He was surprised by how she got her attention so quickly and so powerful. Surely he always sensed the people all around him while travelling, walking, even when breathing, but this time it was so different. She wasn't that so Force sensitive, she got the Force strong but ─ _different_. He looked over to see if there were any parent-looking people, but he didn't see anyone.

"Hey, what cha' think you doing?!" shouted a Twi'lek man. He carried the girl with the swaddle and put between his arms.

"This baby," said he. "Does she belong to you?" A woman got away from the big crowd and get back.

"She's mine," the woman said. Her face was a bit away from beautiful, full with scars and years of failings. Her eyes were so tired, looked like she hasn't slept in a year. She had a cup of blue milk on her left hand and there were some _deathsticks_ on her right one. Obi-Wan sensed through the force, read what she was thinking. He shouldn't have done that despite the fact he was supposed to be undercover. _"She is my bounty."_ He thought who would put a bounty on a baby, but time was passing and every second was so valuable.

"You're lying," Obi-Wan said. He didn't intend to say that actually, it just came out of his mouth. _Oh, great._ He thought. _Now I need to straigthen this too._ He cleared his throat and continued on his sentence. "Why would a _beautiful_ lady," he said the word "beautiful" with a little stress because that way he knew something will be different. "...want to spend her life with a such time-waster creature like a baby?"

She tried to cover her smile at first, but then gave up.

"You, fella," she laughed, "You got them insticts." Obi-Wan put a lying smile on too. _Wish I cleaned my beard this morning._

She fell on the ground with the cup, and everybody behind her ran away a little, but then carried away with their life. He quickly ran away from the crowd and got back to walking to his house once again.

He chose this house carefully, he could see all Luke Skywalker and his little family was doing. You couldn't say that Owen Lars was happy about it ─some kind of guardian angel was watching over you all day, everyday. Also, the house had a moisture vaporator, it helped him with earning some credits.

He opened the door with his hand and got in. Once put his feet at the cold ground, he sat down on the big couch centered in the room, and put the little girl beside her. He walked over where he sleeps and where his clothes were hanged, he picked some of the robes he wasn't that much using and cut it off a bit. Then sewed a little and made a dress out of it. _It looks like a dress, but it clearly is not._

He got back at the room and got the baby out of its swaddling clothes, and put the dress on her. It looked as lovely as the Padawans putting their first Jedi robes on. He remembered those days, those better days... When everything was at more peace and not any of the Jedi had to hide. Those times when they gather at the Temple, those times when he got tired of briefings. _I wish I could get lessons of babysitting from Qui-Gon, though._

While he was picking her swaddling clothes, a thing dropped to the floor. He picked up, and saw a name ─probably a surname─ carved on a metal piece. He read the word " _Cathelas_ ", and remembered they were the heads of one of the most successful gangs of Tatooine, which he was staying away carefully.

"Zephyr! Where is this girl again?!" Obi-Wan shouted. After the long five years passed, Obi-Wan thought it was the right time of getting her as an apprentice. Since Obi-Wan didn't know her name or anything, he called her _Zephyr_ , which means _west wind_ , and it remind him of the time when he found her.

"Zephyr! I'm telling you for the last time!"

Zephyr shaked her hands at Obi-Wan, shouting "Here, here, Uncle Ben!" The girl knew Obi-Wan as Ben because Obi-Wan preferred not to tell his normal name, it was still dangerous to let people know he was here.

"Zephyr, we need to talk immediately." Zephyr's eyebrows went down.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan said:

"Sit down before me." and guided his hand. As Zephyr sat down, Obi-Wan made his legs as a cross and sat down aswell.

"Zephyr. When I found you, I sensed your strong connection towards the Force. Don't be scared, just make yourself remember these are not good days for the little of us, but as long as you listen and do as I say, I know we will get through this too. I'm not saying it will be easy, but I can tell you it will worth it. Right now, and here, I demand you to be my apprentice." Obi-Wan said. Zepyhr's eyes got filled with tears, but she resisted to cry because she had to be strong. So strong that she would even surprise him.

"Of course, I do," she said. "Master."

 **#######**

 **Guys, as I'm not a native-speaker, there can be grammar & spelling mistakes. If you spot them, please tell me so I can make them right. Thank you for reading, please tell me your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chase Begins

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d85ae03ffd4ae731aa52e9b8bd41830"Zephyr had mixed feelings because even in these little 5 years, she was clever enough to understand that Uncle Ben was undercover because he was someone special and not the kind of people Empire would like. He said he was a Jedi, and the Jedi were very successful at using the Force -a power that is inside all our bones, surrounds all matter. He didn't tell much of his early life but Zephyr expected it to be tough./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f07c21b1e0b8e6e57778e47cda22a86""So, what will be my first lesson?" Ben smiled at her enthusiasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="168212a06bafdc2aba2f692fe474630c""Your first lesson is to feel." Zephyr laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="108534e0a19834c78e18c48e21af2713""What do you mean, to feel? I can feel everywhere I touch, Uncle."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f2ffab15dee00526e33b4a555699962""Not the things you touch, but the things you don't." He closed his eyes and Zephyr did the same./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8b41ccd321b85e2915efcbb9a92c58c"She was feeling something, something unnatural, different and kind of weird. But it felt so comforting. It was astonishing. Suddenly, she felt her Master's presence, like a graphic of temperature -with lines and colours, she couldn't got a straight silhouette but it was definitely his Master, she knew it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad79e3b24b3061583ca5809bfb292476""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Feel through the Force... Feel the lives all around you.../em" she heard her Master's voice telling these but more like an echo, passing through her soul. She squeezed her eyebrows and tried harder. Suddenly, she heard a lot of voices, mixed up, and didn't understand what they were whining. It pained her head, someone screaming, someone complaining, someone shouting, someone laughing, it hurted that they were so many. She opened her eyes without her request./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="228eea0b088ef7b270aed89e61634d13""I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"really/em am. But it was so hard to resist it any further." Obi-Wan was smiling, seemed to be pleased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72e88b654e4d520591d331b99aca0b36""Not to worry, Zephyr. It's alright. You were quite good for the first time, actually." He put his hand over her shoulder. "Now, tell me what you heard."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b9da200eedc19b32073d7570a50dba1""I'm not sure of what I heard, to be honest. So many voices crawled up on my head," one tear came from her left eye and went to her chin. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Well that's just great." /emshe thought. "There were so much pain, Uncle Ben... I-I couldn't bear it." She slowly placed her head on Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan caressedspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanher hair, comforting her. She was just delighted that she got him. If she hadn't had him, she was sure she wouldn't be here. Zephyr remembered that one time she asked about his parents, what happened to them. Uncle Ben told her:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78346b181dfc0d8e0fbed20f0b476b49""Believe me, I want to know about that as much as you do. But the Force works in mysterious ways, and I believe there was some reason behind it that tied our lives together. And I'm grateful about that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="597f7f914e6d347c71f739c1314adb5f"She then hugged him. Obi-Wan did the same. "I shouldn't have made you do it, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"now/em. It was your first ever training," told Obi-Wan. "And I made you do it." He said the last sentence with a bit of anger, like he blamed himself for it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Maybe I just shouldn't be a teacher."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d3d8a28ab8ae0b976dadf5c64e5c43f"She raisedspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanher head up and said: "So what now?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a9cbcf5c47e717ed87cd8a1ac7e007""Well... We will continue with our life and do our routine works. You watch over the house while I'm away farming."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7085dcfeb6296096d97471cd9b42b193"Again. He was doing the same thing again. She wasn't believing he was farming. Well, maybe sometimes he was -but clearly not always. Some days he came house by night. It shouldn't be like that when the moisture vaporators do the 65% of the job. It was an old one, but it was working so... She was suspicious so she decided to stalk him today./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd6ed75be06e0c29c462d3326ed2227a"He put his robe on himself and some of the farming tools in his backpack. It looked full, or to be honest it looked like it was overflowing. He stopped for a second and looked behind. Zephyr hid behind the beige coloured door. Obi-Wan pressed the button on the door's left and locked the door. She must have thought earlier, he could sense her presence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a76a6568cf7cc02ca4f2c2ecf495c5c"She was trying to make a plan when Obi-Wan quickly opened the door. Zephyr pretended as she was going to knock the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e140c694b0d8cfb487ad89b8698c3b7""What is it?" Obi-Wan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c19d587e5c4936d1353d0ff88506d192""Nothing, just... Wanted to ask if you could get me something."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="599ad11459996523dcc278ed3eb788d6""Yeah, of course. What do you need?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45802984e0359b802d3ba4b414907f14""Some em style="box-sizing: border-box;"starblossom/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="886ac0863135d9b4c554c45c19ba51b8""Alright. Try to tidy your room, it looked like a mess." He closed and then locked the main door. Zephyr sighed with disappointment. "I am em style="box-sizing: border-box;"so /emlucky."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9be1dfa0f4f001ce3c3074ef818ba1c"She looked out from the window. He seemed to be doing what he said. He waved his handspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanat her in a scornfulspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" "Yeah, whatever."/em Zephyr thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ebecd25489b8a914f83f1e04f0a45181"She saw Obi-Wan done with the vaporator and then headed to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"probably /emMos Eisley, because that was the direction. She couldn't just sit here and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"tidy her room/em of course, she started to think something. Then an idea came to her mind. Zephyr looked through the window again, waited Obi-Wan to go further, further enough to not be able to see her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07cf44b2c838a5eb4f3514d6abca520e"She jumped out of window and fell to the ground. A long em style="box-sizing: border-box;"bang /emnoise got off. "Thank goodness I waited Obi-Wan to go away." She slowly got up and pushed the dust away off her clothes. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, it is that I hate Tatooine." She ran after Obi-Wan quickly but casually./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddaa0489d37ce6ddc9a9f4561e213f98"Obi-Wan went to the bazaar first, bought the starblossomspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanfrom an Alderaanian merchant. He never stopped walking to the east after that, until he met some Jawas. What was he doing with them? Did he owe them some money? Under the circumstances, it seemed possible for her. He started talking with them, but in a nice way. Zephyr tried not to laugh -Uncle Ben and the Jawas were friends. One of the Jawas was going to notice her so she hid her face by sitting down behind a fruit stand. "But wait... How did I know that?!" She raised her head a bit and saw the Jawa looking to the opposite direction. She then saw them all going to somewhere. She continued with her chase./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8573e73ec032175b3b44a008ca9a431d"They went to a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sandcrawler/em, a kind of vehicle that she saw earlier, the Jawas used these to transport their goods. Mostly, they were stolen. All the Jawas got in the Sandcrawler. Obi-Wan waited outside. And after a short time -and a lot of crush noises, the 4 of them were carrying out a landspeeder. Soon enough they got it out their vehicle and gave it to Obi-Wan. She never saw Obi-Wan using it. She only saw once or twice riding an em style="box-sizing: border-box;"eopie/em. He thanked them and then got into it. Before he started to drive it, he grabbed something from his backpack and put it onto his belt. While Zephyr was waiting him to drive to the east, he started driving to west, where she guessed em style="box-sizing: border-box;"home./em "I'll never going to know where he goes all the time!" But then she remembered she must have been at home. So she started running. She knew she wasn't going to make it. It was impossible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2f41850643dfb05df41d732502b8bb"Best to blame her adrenaline, she got an idea, a crazy one. She waited a speeder to cross before her. A Nautolan was driving a white landspeeder, a Lux-3 model. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, I love them. Always wanted one! /emThe driver stopped and got out, she got herself ready. He talked with some people and then got in again. When he started the motors of the landspeeder, she jumped to the back of it. The Nautolan screamed while looking at her, she screamed too because they were going to crash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4df5926106e0fa10af1352d6aed8a266""Keep your eyes on the road, you idiot! You are going to kill us both!" Zephyr screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e0f72b7667ba0695d8a9fb12845961b""Well, I wouldn't if some kind of stranger didn't jump on my baby!" the Nautolan insisted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fb7d038d5b88d2928daf7cd0203156c""Shut up and drive! If you don't, I will tell it to my parents and there will be no time cor you to farewell to your friends!" She was copying these words off of a Holovid she saw at home. While Uncle Ben was away, she always watched them. She watched one where the boy was threateningspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanthe gangster. Fortunetly, it worked and the Nautolan looked at the road again and he was going to the same direction./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2b57accbe5b71962c87d72da0a96420""Follow that landspeeder, and pass it through as soon as possibly!" Zephyr shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c96af43d288b4eb4790dab50a8c529b8""Alright, alright!" the Nautolan sounded scared. "So who's your parents?" Zephyr looked at where they are. They were so close. When the speeder came to the turnoff she shouted:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8db153d291196a97b1fe23c3f2ff31b6""Stop!" The speeder stopped with noises. "Thank you and let's not do this again. Now wait on the other side of road. If you try to escape, remember I'll find you!" Zephyr got out the speeder and started to run to their house while the Nautolan hurried and went there. She got in to the house by the window and went to bed and started to pretend she was tidying her room. After two minutes of waiting, she heard the door opening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a64a99769b845c932487f027b063b06b""Zephyr, I'm home! I got your starblossom." Obi-Wan shouted. Zephyr got up from the bed and went to the center room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b18eb7cf7a0b7cd0aa960db1bb06814""Thank you, Uncle!" She grabbed his backpack and picked the fruit. Obi-Wan noticed her sweated body. It was possible to happen while she was running and so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23bbb9353049ba1e7724c5ab07a67f54""What happened to you?" he said. "You are not ill, are you?" He placed his hand on her forehead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ddf9f823717672746a25034202dc5f9""How could I be? Remember..." she said while thinking of something to finish the sentence. "I was tidying my room!" Obi-Wan grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7a5dde3497c5a3f3c26013eda460c9""So... I guess it wouldn't be a problem if I checked." He walked at her room's door. Zephyr ran and blocked the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a819c61f0ff60f9d206ca76883e2c3d6""I-It's not finished yet." Obi-Wan raised his right eyebrow. "You know, it was really messy. It takes time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3799f00d5028b652b65099c951d39c20""Anyway..." he said without belief. "I have other work to do and I have to check the vaporator again. Be sure to finish it before I get here, okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a85892b9bb25baeccf6c41aa504aecc""Consider it done!" She said while putting her fake smile on her face. Obi-Wan closed and locked the main door again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da6349018f73c7aadf0adbd402f23584"Obi-Wan was changing some of the settings of the vaporator. Zephyr didn't wait for him this time. This time she jumped out from his room's window and went to look if the Nautolan was still there. She went down the road and saw the white landspeeder. The Nautolan must had heard the footsteps so he looked back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b6aa42636bf2b6901a455f21a06cfb7""Follow that landspeeder, again." She got in and sat at his back seat. "But this time, don't let him see you, alright?" She laid down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c143fd9470c48a62b547871a446924da""What are you doing there?" the Nautolan complained. "It's not a bed, it's a seat!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6513e05282c288410099f167752792d7""Will you ever just do as I say?!" Zephyr complained back. "What's your name, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"the annoying Nautolan/em?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a4d3647082ef5cf6bdc3e5b0ad6688""It's Saade, you em style="box-sizing: border-box;"shouting Human/em!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2749505d12e170fa17c54ce1e5050f12""Just tell me where he is going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c14f8cf9f089a4602d06c38a8923692c""He seems to be going to east."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="179807b72c47a5f245fd2d811960e231""Thank you," said Zephyr. "For once, you are doing as I say."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6296b53bc62020fb2c1f69859df2168""I still want to know who your parents are."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f7335e9735e2bd625206347629a5336""I don't need to say that. But you can be sure they are quite... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"merciless/em."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fc467d4b6b862a417a3e203c5540dce""This is not enough, but I'm not risking it! And unfortunately I'm already off. Alright, he is slowing down, what do I do?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb33568ef3f19ca34bbd9033c250588c""You slow down too! Why did you have to cross at that certain time?!" Zephyr shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48e7e8ea9f1f605e4e6fd9aa3e6947c5""Why did you have to jump to my speeder!?" Saade shouted back at her. Zephyr picked up some credits she put on her pocket two days ago. Obi-Wan's landspeeder stopped, as is Saade's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f70e50833fc8711923e9e231c63b6887""Alright take these and wait here." she said as she got out the speeder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c69e4a02ce65d11f25fd4f3f63919a0""Reminder: I'm not your taxi driver, ma'am!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc02b339c69d88594ef2db181f5e97f9"Zephyr started to walk behind Obi-Wan. She was 16 feet away from him. She was hiding behind one of the vaporators. They were at a moisture farming area, probably a property of the family living here -she saw a house, looked much like their house. Obi-Wan didn't frequently let her out the house. He said it was because she is little and he may not be able to get her safe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2ab17ec8b986f0236f9e3be82efc665"Obi-Wan picked up his binoculars from his belt and looked through it. She saw two figures. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Why is he here? He told me he got some work, what kind of work is this?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0ea51ec08d7085462e5ffd7fcce9c62"Suddenly, he started to walking at those figures she saw. She began to walk at the other vaporator, than the other until he stopped walking. When he stopped, she stopped and tried to listen to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07cdeb03100c4746739b35b31b6d20d2""Look, I'm going to tell you this quick, okay? Okay." He checked the area. Zephyr noticed he had a blaster rifle at his hands. He was holding it tightly, she felt he was very scared actually. "Beru, get inside." The woman got in after his words. She assumed that they were husband and wife./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51db081cb93cff2fac05e54209b5d85f""Look, Obi-Wan. I don't want you here. Leave, and never come back." The man said angrily. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Now, what?! Who is he?" /emZephyr thoughtem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e482fb546868b5dd5fc45585be4e32e0""What? You know I'm unable to do that. I have to watch over Luke." Obi-Wan responded calmly. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Who is Luke?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01c3855d293c98a036ca9fa1ed702b21""I don't want you to check on us everyday. I can guard on them, we don't need you. You came here everyday and nobody came to this desert expect you and some of the Sand People! And I never let them cross my property! I can save my family enough!" The man shouted. Obi-Wan seemed shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="780032216c1c184cf9d3d32c153d14f9""I am... I... I respect your choice, Owen. I'll come less after this time."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74b17a941145cd64418c2962f7fe551c""No, you don't understand. I want you to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"never come here./em" Obi-Wan gulped down. "You don't understand, do you? The more you come here, the more you risk his life. Have you seen any of these... Evil Jedi here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f7f483448115d9ae1e22bee5bc84d0""They are no Jedi. They are the Sith."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a71768e50a4aebe874358dfe44b2150""Whatever!" He shouted once again. "They never have came to this place! So stop coming here and claiming you are watching over us! The only thing you do is to risk! You weren't even able to save my step brother!" Obi-Wan knew this was coming. He was right. He and his master came their house years ago, took Anakin and promised to raise him as a Jedi. But now he was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"twisted, dark and evil/em./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc96ad0a219a43d23ac86919db73e1c6""You're right. None of the Sith have came here. I should have left this place earlier." Obi-Wan gathered his hands at his stomach. "Goodbye, Owen Lars. May the Force be with you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3920781e489a3479df2bcd0f780c1a87""Yeah... That." Owen didn't seem to be impressed. He got in, didn't even wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f76a828688fa492b81db9fec2eabc599"Obi-Wan was trying really hard to cover his feelings, he pushed them inside himself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;""I should have done it earlier. Now I will not be able to teach anything to Luke. He will grow uninformed/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"of his power."/em Obi-Wan quietly walked towards the vaporator Zephyr was hiding behind. He held her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcff5a7cc2aed48d8baef1c2d89f3f57""Have you tidied your room?" Obi-Wan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8afaff59dd51dc55885b8182010ea4b9""Well, Uncle... I was actually... Wait what?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d11b057968bb3869c5d020801814f5d1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"×××××/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you liked this one aswell. It was a long one, wasn't it?/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Please tell me your opinions, your recommends or your grammar mistakes corrections! Love you guys :)/span/p 


End file.
